A Quiet Night
by AisakiNatsume
Summary: At that quiet night, everything has changed. Also Relationship between Fai and Kurogane has changed. Many abuse from Kurogane and make Fai depresed more and more. But, because he believe in him, he won't give up until the very end. Fai x Kurogane


At that night, the time made us met. Between him and me. There's something between us that can not be tell. But, at that time, minute, and night our relationship changed.

It is very very quiet. I can hear the tick of clock that still running even though it's already night. I'm not alone. I'm sitting here with someone that I know. He is a ninja and has a black hair, arrogant, and yes he's wearing Yukata. He's starting to talk.

"I don't like this quiet at all!" I pretend that he isn't talking. I'm afraid to answer it.

"Hey, did you listen to me ?" I hope he doesn't know that I'm avoiding him.

"So, you really wanna play with me, huh?" Suddenly he push me down to the floor. Look at me with his sharp eyes. I don't want to look at him in the eye. And I know that he want to know why I'm avoiding him, pretend I didn't hear him just now.

"Fai, I don't have much time. I know that you're trying to avoiding me, right? Tell me...Why?" All I can do is just see him in the eye. Finally, our eyes meet. I don't like this at all. I have to make a move, but his hands are very strong that I can't let my hands go.

"There are only two options for you Fai, Tell me or not. If you don't..." I cut his words and say some words to him, even though I know that it will be useless. But, he doesn't even know how hurt it was my heart.

"What will you do If I don't tell you? Will you..." Suddenly he cut my words too.

"I will...destroy your heart." I'm shocked. It is horrible to hear that. My heart is in pain right now. But, I won't tell him anything, until he realize it by himself.

"So, which one?" I'm still just ignore him. And I know he will know that I choose to not telling him anything.

"Is that your choice? If it's that then I don't have any choice too, but just as I say, I will play with your heart and destroy it little by little." My body is trembling, I'm scared. I know that this is will happen. And yes, he's really serious about it.

"Prepare yourself.." Suddenly he take me and throw me to His room. He take off my Yukata and tied me with Chains. The Chains are so strong that I couldn't move even though just a little. I have a bad bad feeling. But, I already prepare for it, even though it's death that I will meet.

He has a long chain with a spike in his hand. I know what he will do. I have to take a long breath. But, before I know, he's already hit my body with a chain in his hand. The spike is really so Painful, makes my moan escape.

"Ah...kurogane.." I don't know why, but my eyes want to pour so many tears. But, I can't do that now. All I can do now is Facing it and be Patient.

"How's about it Fai? Do you like it? Why are you calling my name? Is it that painful or you like it?" I think he's going crazy. I...All I want is just stay by his side without any regrets and harm, but All I got now is different from what I want and Make my heart's going crazy, painful and really really hurt.

"Kurogane...Even though you do this to me, I won't tell anything and..." He's starting to hit me again. Now, the hit is more painful than the last one. It's so hurt, My body's crying and my heart too. He still hit me every minutes, seconds and hours.

"Ah...stop...it...No...more.." I'm crying this time. I can't bear it anymore. I...I can't do anything except just bear it. Why he can't understand my feeling?

"This is a punishment for you. So, you have to bear it. I'm so happy I can see that face of yours." He's enjoying this I think. Why? I don't understand at all. What should I do? Should I fight back with my magic?

"Kuro...stop...ah...it's...painful.." Before I know it, I can see my sight turned into blur and almost dark. I can't bear it anymore, I can't...

"I'm...sorry..." Maybe that's the last words I say to him and I fainted. After that I don't know anything.

At that night, I don't know how much time he hit me. When I fainted and wake up again in the morning, he's already gone without any Letters or Message. But, I can see my body isn't bleeding anymore, but my body has many scars. I want to search for him. I have to find him! But, where is he right now?

In the Morning:

"Fai, you look pale you know? Did you sleep well last night?" Shaoran ask me. Of course I will say I'm fine. Because, I don't want him to interfere between me and Kurogane's business.

"Thanks for worried about me, but I'm fine and I slept well last night." It seems that he's relieved.

"Okay if you say so." I'm just smiling. Yeah, a fake smile.

At night:

I have to go now. Just now, I have a message from Kurogane. He wants me to go to the place where he is, using this small map. I have to go alone.

I walk to his place. When I see what kind of place it is, that's a abadoned house. I have a bad feeling again, but still I have to go in. I'm going in and there's nothing in there. But, the door suddenly closed by itself. I can feel someone behind me.

"Time to continue Our Play time...Fai.." He makes me fainted. Suddenly I dream about something. Yeah, I dream about when Kurogane and I fight together. I miss that day, but now he has changed. Even though it's a long time ago, but it feels like Yesterday. I hope this dream still last long until the morning, but I'm wrong. I woke up in the midnight and I can see that I tied up again just like another day. Because there's no him in the room, I'm starting to cry. Yes, I cry a lot. I don't know that My eyes can't bear tears anymore.

I cry a lot, until he comes in. I don't know he's already inside this room. He see me with his sharp eyes. I know that he will still continue to hit me, but I can't run anymore. Yeah, but even though I die, my heart won't change

"Kurogane, If you want to hit me just hit me. I won't run anymore.." All I can see that Kurogane is just standing and take his chain. Now the chain has bigger spike than the last time. I don't want to see it. I hope this will be end soon.

Suddenly he hit me with a full power. It's really hurt and very hurt. Not just my body but, My heart too, crying out for help. It's so painful that I can't even talk anymore. But, I still bear it with my body. He still hit me more and more until my body full of blood. He still hit me with his full power. I can't take it anymore, I think I will faint soon. But, he doesn't let me faint. He touch my chest and say something.

"This heart of yours, soon it will be destroyed." My eyes widened and yes, suddenly countless tears are falling down from my eyes. I can't take it anymore.

"Kuro...please...listen to me...just this one.." He stops his hit and hear me out.

"I...I...I just want to stay...by...your side... I'm...avoiding you because...because I don't want to be a burden to you...I..I.." I don't know why, but I think I fainted.

When I wake up, I can feel someone is holding my hands so tight. When I see it, it is Kurogane. I can see he's just crying. And then he look at me. He is so surprise I wake up, he calls doctor and tell him that I have already woken up. I don't remember what Happen.

After that, Kurogane come to my room and tell me the next when I fainted.

"Fai, I'm really sorry. You know what? I'm so worried about you, especially when I know that you will be in coma for so long! You know, I also want to stay by your side and protect you with all of my might. Why did I make you revive if the first reason was not to protect you? You are so special for me, so..." I can see his face is turning red. It's so cute.

"So, please don't make such idiot acts and reason to me again." I love his attitude. And maybe yes, I won't make it change.

"Kuro, I...I...lov..." He cut my words and press his lip into mine. I think it's right, even though you hate me, even though you leave me, and even though you make me cry, It still won't change. My heart won't change and It's still just for you.

Back to the home:

"Hey, Fai and Kurogane! I'm so worried about you two you know? So how's it, Ku-ro-ga-ne?" I think shaoran knows that Kurogane is the first one who worried about me.

"Shut up, you little." Shaoran grinned and has a wicked smile.

"Fai, you know, when you are still slept in the hospital, kuro..." Before Shaoran can continue it Kurogane cut his words.

"Oh please don't tell him! Shut up your mouth!" But, it seems like Shaoran still continue to tell me.

"Kuro was crying and said that "He regreted about what he was doing" and then said that when you woke up he will protect you and make you safe. And and..." Kurogane cut his words again.

"That's enough Shaoran." After that Shaoran is going back to his room. Kurogane's face is as red as tomato.

"Umm...Fai...I.." I'm smiling at him and just walk through him.

"I love you." I whisper to his ear. I can see his eyes are widened and suddenly he is smiling. After that the moments where we are happy begins. I hope it will last long Forever. 


End file.
